AphmauMiraculous Song One-Shots
by Alywriter101
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots based off songs I like
1. Chapter 1- Believer by Imagine Dragons

Aphmau 

* * *

XXXXXXX  
First things first  
Ima say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been  
Oh ooh  
The way that things have been  
Oh ooh  
XXXXXXXX

As aphmau walked home from school she decided on one thing, she would never again stutter in front of the bullies. She would stand up to them and no longer be pushed around. But be the time she got home she had given up. Every day this happened. Aphmau  
would be filled with renewed hope, but this feeling would only last so long. She felt a small pang thinking about the day ahead. Before she reached her house she made sure he wrists were covered by her long sleeve shirt. Her mom has always been a  
little over protective so aphmau tried never to show any feeling but happiness. Aphmau got home and did her homework, know her mom was searching for any emotion indicating how her day had been. After homework she layed on her bed and scrolled through  
her phone. Suddenly she got a call from her friend Katelyn. She declined the call and texted, "Sorry. Busy". Katelyn just kept asking to call. Finally aphmau let her call.  
Aphmau: hey  
Katelyn: hey so I have a problem  
Aphmau: what is it?  
Katelyn: bullies  
Aphmau: you should stand up to them Katelyn  
Katelyn: looks like someone can't take their own advise  
After the call, Aphmau went to bed and realized Katelyn was right,


	2. Chapter 2- Out Loud by Gabbie Hana

Chapter 1- Miraculous

I still taste your presence, once sweet, but it turned sour  
Tried to shake your indifference, but it's too late now  
I hear you in the quiet, I see you when I'm in the dark  
You just couldn't fight for this, but it's not your fault  
Adrien/Chat Noir  
"No chat. I'm sorry, but we can't. You know that" Chat Noir sighed as Ladybug refused his proposal met again. All he wanted was to know who ladybug really was, but she never allowed it. Ladybug ran off, saying how late she was for class. Chat  
glanced at the clock. He was late too. He ran off to get to class, forgetting about transforming back to Adrien Agreste. He burst into the classroom, realizing he was still chat. Everyone but Marinette Cheng gasped in shock. Marinette looked nervous.  
"Umm.. i uh.. Decided to.. See if you guys were ok! Yeah! That's it! But i see now you are all a-ok, so i'm just gonna go…"He turned and sprinted out the doorway. Once outside the room, he turned back into Adrien and strolled back into the classroom.  
All at once people began telling him of how chat noir had come into the class and how chat noir was so amazing. Well, everyone but marionette. She rolled her eyes. Adrien decided to find out the cause of marionettes strange behavior. He walked over  
to her desk.

Say what you mean out loud  
Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd  
'Cause every sweet thing you never speak  
It's deafening, never knowing what could be  
Wish I could show you how  
But you're just a ghost now  
Marinette/Ladybug

"So I'm guessing you don't think chat noir is the coolest" Adrien said.  
"In fact, I don't. He is just a huge flirt." She replied with a certain venom in her voice.  
"What?! No! He only flirts with ladybug." Adrien gasped, not realizing that's what people thought of him.  
"Well I know for certain that ladybug thinks so. If chat noir really wanted to win her heart he needs to show her he's not just a big flirt" marionette could have gone on for hours about this. She got so upset when people assumed chat noir was  
genuine when marionette knew the truth. She knew chat noir was just a big flirt. Marionette was furious. She did the one thing she had never done before, skip class. Sure, she had left class before, but it was different now. Different in the  
way that she had no good reason to skip ran to her spot where she and chat had kissed that one night. That's when she heard of another akumatized victim. Although she was mad at adrien, her first instinct was to protect him. Marionette ran  
to adrien, who was mostly hidden. She stopped in shock when she saw adrien becoming chat noir. Marionette knew she could never tell anyone about this. Not even chat himself. So marionette ran to an empty restroom to go tranceform. Ladybug walked  
out of the restroom having completely forgiving chat noir. Except just at that moment Chat noir flew past her screaming. On a normal day she would have laughed, but today she blushed and ran toward him. She stopped herself right in time. For the rest  
of the week, ladybug ignored chat noir for fear of telling him she knew who he was. Marionette also ignored Adrien, for the same reason.

Your laughter haunts me like a ringing in my ear  
You left me long ago, you're still everywhere  
I reach out for you, I'm desperate for your warmth  
Can you tell me where we went wrong?  
At least tell me just to move on

Adrien/Chat Noir

Chat was at lookout. Alone. Again. Did ladybug disappear for a reason? And Marionette? Why were they both ignoring him? He and alya were walking to the park to try to figure out what happened. Since adrien came to her, they have told each other things  
that they had never said to anyone else before. Alya even knew he was chat.  
"I got it!" Alya suddenly shrieked. "Marionette is Ladybug" Adrien fainted. 


End file.
